


Sweet Embrace

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Techienician<br/>Day eight: Cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Embrace

Techie could never stay in bed long after waking up. Either he’d start messing with a project or he’d walk over to the window to watch the sunrise in the windows of the building opposite or he’d pick through the books on Matt’s shelves. Matt would wake slowly and eventually Techie would turn around and find Matt watching him with a dopey and sleep addled smile on his face

One morning he found he couldn’t concentrate on his work or the view from the window. He stepped over to the closest and leafed through the hangers. He noticed Matt shift under the covers as he was appreciating the different fabrics between his fingertips. 

Techie kept half an eye on matt as he reached across to find Techie’s empty warm patch in the bed and when he found it empty he lifted his head from the pillow and glanced first to the desk and the window sil and then to where Techie stood by the wardrobe. 

“Morning Mattie,” Techie said. 

“You look beautiful,” Matt said, sleep addled his words but that didn’t stop the blush from rising in Techie’s cheeks, “What’re you doing?”

“Just looking,” Techie said and he ran his fingers along the length of the selection of clothes. His fingers touching everything from Matt’s singular smart jacket to the mass of holey cotton shirts with slogans from Kylo Ren and Darth Vader movies blazoned across their fronts. “You have a leather jacket,” Techie said and he pulled the jacket from it’s hanger. A pair of dark shades were clipped onto the front pocket and various slogan patches were sewn all down one arm.

“Always wanted to be cool,” Matt said. He shrugged and shuffled to the edge of the bed and held out a hand. 

“You’re cool,” Techie said as he handed it over.

“Ice cool,” Matt said as he slid the shades down and pulled the jacket up on his shoulders. Techie laughed and leant forwards to run his hands over the seam of the jacket’s arms. “You should wear it,”

“Me?”

Matt pulled the jacket off and held it open for Techie. The lining was soft and warm as Techie circled to slip his arms in and then turned back to Matt. The jacket swamped him and hung down to his mid thigh.

Matt pulled him back towards the bed and wrapped his arms around Techie’s waist beneath the jacket. 

“I’d fuck you in that,”

“You’d ruin it,” Techie protested but let Matt pull him in and press a wet kiss to his stomach. 

“I’d be careful,”

“You still look tired,” Techie said as he pushed Matt’s hair back from his eyes. “I can make breakfast if you want,”

“Sounds risky,” Matt hummed as he pressed his nose to Techie’s stomach, “Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly,”

“Come back to bed with me then,”

“Mattie,”

“Just half an hour,” Matt muttered, “Everything’s better when you’re in my bed,” He rolled over onto his back and pulled Techie close enough that he knelt on the edge of the bed and then shuffled round to sit up against the pillow. Matt kept his arm over his waist tucked beneath the lining of the leather jacket.

“I had a dream about you,” Techie said. Matt hummed as he pressed his face into Techie’s side. “I was in my high school only I was tiny and I kept having to avoid people stepping on me and I was late for class and there was something really important that I’d forgotten and then I ended up in the gym instead of the science labs and everything hurt. All my joints felt like they were too big and wouldn’t move the way I wanted them too and there were all these sports going on at once and I kept almost getting hit with hockey sticks and basket balls and every time you’d catch it or hit it out of the way,”

“Might have been easier for me to wrap you in bubblewrap,” Matt muttered and Techie ran his fingers of Matt’s scalp and down behind his ear which always made him shiver. His give on Techie’s waist tightened. “I didn’t go to highschool as much as I should have done. Skipped out on everything except maths, science, art and food technology and dropped out at sixteen,” Matt said. Techie shuffled down the bed and Matt’s hands moved to rest on Techie’s hips

“You’ve done alright,” Techie said as he traced his thumb over Matt’s brow and over his jaw line. 

“I could have done better in school,”

“Anyone could have done things differently,” Techie said and rested his forehead against Matt’s, “We’re doing okay,” 

“I’m doing brilliantly, I’ve got you,”

“Better things than me,” Techie said 

“Not for me. Never letting you go if I can help it,” Matt’s arms resumed their position looped around Techie’s middle and tightened to hold him as close as possible. Techie shifted until he was comfortable and then shut his eyes and felt Matt’s warm breath mingle with his own.

Half an hour stretched to forty minutes and then both Matt and Techie drifted back to sleep in the tight warm embrace of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker .
> 
> Day Eight: Cuddles
> 
> Tagged : Modern AU, leather jackets, sleepy Matt, morning cuddles, affection, kissing, safe for work


End file.
